winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111/4Kids Script
This is the script for the 4kids adaptation of episode 11 of Winx Club. It takes place while the Magical Reality Chamber is being repaired Stella: "Flora, why don't you take your hippy-dippy research and go save a different planet!" Flora: "That's not very nice! Stella!" Bloom: "Hey come on, guys! Stop fighting!" Stella: "Her flower power has gone too far!" Flora: "I'm close to finishing my new potion. It will protect us from the evil Witches!" Stella: "Well hold me off if it can work against dark magic! It'll be like, 'don't you dare mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go herbal on you'!" Bloom: "Hey, it's an alternative." Stella: "It's out of control! It wasn't enough for her to turn your room into a stinky twenty-four-hour potion lab, she had to invade MY room with her veggies!" (they cut a scene again!) "And now she crossed the line with those grabby little fashion victim plants! They're shrinking my clothes, using my make-up, they're self-absorbed mirror addicts!" Flora: "They adapt to their environment." Stella: "That's my Goblin Govanna! It is my favorite dress forever! You see what's happening here? Oh, my poor poor clothes! Ah!" Bloom: "Come on, they're just clothes." Stella: "No, they're couture! Do you know what that means? They're one of a kind! The shrinking's bad enough, but they're also mixing stripes with florals, it's like a horror show!" Flora: "Maybe I can fix this. Tecna might know a counter spell." (Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room. Musa's reading a music sheet.) Flora: "Hey Musa, have you seen Tecna?" Musa: "Naw, she's been off of the radar." Flora: "I need to find a spell to unshrink couteure." Musa: "Hey, doesn't the nocturnal ivy do something like that?" Flora: "Oh yeah! I could combine it with a drop of sparkly parsley oil." Tecna: (Flora opens closet, revealing a tied and gagged Tecna) "MMMPPHH! MMMPPPHH!" Flora: "Tecna!" Tecna: "MMMPPHHH!" (gets released) "Where have you been! All I wanted was a jacket and I got kidnapped by this psycho plant!" Stella: "You see what Flora is doing to our living conditions?" Musa: "Hear it, Flo? That's not cool. That stuff's not cool at all!" Tecna: "Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?" Flora: "Uh, get it back? Uh… no… ahah…" Tecna: "What about a spell!" Flora: "Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone…" Tecna: "GREAT!" Flora: "I really didn't think it would grow so fast! Sorry!" Tecna: "What am I supposed to do, tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework! Oh yeah, she'll believe that!" Stella: "This plant nonsense has gone too far! This is a dormitory, not a rain forest!" Flora: "I understand. I'll move out to Black Mud Swamp, and I won't come back until I'm done with my potion." Bloom: "You'll move out!" Flora: "Yeah. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Bloom: "You can't move to Black Mud Swamp! There are keekbugs, not to mention subterranean sludge slugs! She should stay, right? Tell her to stay!" (Flora leaves) "This is unbelievable… you guys call yourselves her friends and you let her go like that!" Stella: "Her plants used all my make-up!" Tecna: "And they ate all my homework!" Bloom: "Flora's our friend, you guys! So she's made a couple of mistakes, that doesn't mean she has to go live in a swamp!" (Bloom leaves) The rest of the Winx arrive at Black Mud Swamp. Flora: "Thank you so much for coming! Only true friends would follow me into this swamp!" Stella: "Hey… wouldn't miss it for anything…" Musa: "Yo Flo, we're your peeps! For better or for worse!" Bloom: "Worse includes the occasional fashion fiasco, right Stel?" Stella: "You know what they say, all for one and one for all." Flora: "Oh, wonderful! I'll need your help to get this ingredient. It won't be easy. This is it, the Cheerful Gladiolos!" Stella: "If that's it, couldn't you have had it delivered? It's a flower!" Flora: "Actually, there's only one left in the world. The BMJL has it." Musa: "Hey! That sounds like a hip-hop group!" Flora: "Nuh-uh. It's the Black Mud Junior League. You know, they do volunteer work around here." Stella: "Oh! That's like the Solaria Junior League! I got the sweetest shoes at their selling auction!" Flora: "This one's run by the undines, little water nymphs. They've ruled this swamp for centuries." Stella: "Reality check, Flora, you're gonna ask them for the last Cheerful Gladiolos! Why would they ever give it to you?" Flora: "I don't expect them to. That's why I've developed a potion especially for this. All I need is to borrow the flower and use a drop of my invention. I call it the vegal cloner." Bloom: "Cool!" Flora: "This way, the flower won't be endangered anymore." Bloom: "So let's go and get that flower, but we'll leave Kiko here. He'll be safer that way." Stella: "Speaking of being safer, I think that I should stay here, too!" Musa: "Get your booty moving now!" Stella: "But I have this bad feeling! It's creeping me out!" Musa: "Any place five miles away from the mall creeps you out." Stella: "No, I'm telling you, I feel like there's something out there!" (End segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Stella: "Ugh… I can't wait until we find the Nymphs and go back to civilization!" Musa: "Chillax!" Stella: "Not that I can't handle a little swamp." Musa: "Yeah right! You couldn't even handle a kiddy pool if it was in the garden of your castle in Solaria!" Stella: "Please! I've travelled all over the universe! I've been in far harsher environments then- (trips) AAHH!" Musa: "She's over there." Bloom: "Oh! Are you okay?" Stella: "No! I'm not okay, I'm a princess! I shouldn't be subjected to slimy environments and neither should my shoes! Just find those stupid Nymphs!" Flora: "Uh, hey, quiet…" Stella: "No listen! I bet those Nymphs don't even exist! You- (Flora grabs her mouth) mmph!" Flora: "That's them." (see the Undines floating about) Bloom: "They're so little!" Stella: "Is that why they call them the Junior League?" Musa: "They're like tiny mermaids." Bloom: "Yeah! They are so cute!" Musa: "Yeah, is that their crib?" Stella: (shot of bubble houses) "Yeah, that must be where they live!" Bloom: "Awesome! What are those things? Those little bubbles?" Flora: "It's really cool. Each bubble is a little personal sleeping pod that houses one Nymph." Nymph 1: "Well hello! Welcome to the Black Mud Swamp Junior League Headquarters, ladies. I suppose you are here to get tickets for the literacy for butterflies tea party benefits?" Nymph 2: "There aren't any left, but we could put your names on the wait list. Follow us." More Coming Soon... Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:4kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts